


It Was About Time Don't You Think ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e21 Ua Malo'o Ka Wai (The Water Is Dried Up), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Office, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & the team talked about everything that happened in the jungle, & giving Jerry the badge, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*





	It Was About Time Don't You Think ?:

*Summary: Steve & the team talked about everything that happened in the jungle, & giving Jerry the badge, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

"I am so glad that the nightmare in the jungle is over with, We got Michelle Shioma in custody, where she belongs", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as the ex-surfing pro was relaxing in Commander Steve McGarrett's office along with her other love ones, & members of their ohana. The Man, Himself, Commander Steve McGarrett said this agreeing with his protégé, saying, "Absolutely, Now we can put this drama to rest", & the others agreed.

 

It was nice for a change just to relax, & enjoy the peacefulness of the silence, that was dawned on them, as they caught up with everything, & each other. "I think one of us should be there for Lou, When he returns to Chicago, He is gonna be going through hell, I think personally we **_should_** do something nice for him", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as he took a sip of his soda from the can, he purchased from the vending machine. The Computer Wiz got a text from Will, Captain Lou Grover's son, giving him a "heads-up". Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said agreeing, "Agreed, It has to be something special". Kono said reassuring the four men.

 

"We **_will_** make special for him, He deserves it after he puts up with all of our crap,  & stuff, We owe the guy", The Beautiful Hawaiian stated. The Former Seal thought about it, "I got an idea, But I need time to put it together, When I am done, Will you all help me ?", The Three Members said in unison, "Yes", without hesitation at all. They went back to work, except for Danny, who had a big smile on his face.

 

"That was nice, Babe, What you did for Jerry," He said, as he spoke of Special Consultant Jerry Ortega, who helps them a lot on cases. The Five-O Commander was confused, & asked, "What do you mean ?", "The Badge, He has wanted to be part of the team officially for so long, You just made his dreams come true, You are such a softie". Steve said, after he kissed Danny passionately, "It was about time, Don't you think ?, How about I prove to you that I am not soft ?", "Sounds great, Babe", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he walks out of his lover's office, & back into his own, so he can start on his own paperwork.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
